Charlotte's Story
by DreamingLillies
Summary: let’s see, my twin brother is James Potter, and my best friend is Lilly Evans, my secret crush that I will take to my grave is Sirius Black, and thank God Peter Pettigrew hasn’t fallen in love with me because then I’d surely kill myself.
1. Restricted Number

**Hello people! Okay, lets me just say before you read this, that i'm so sorry i know that this is suppose to be in the late 60's early 70's, but thye needed the technology! Just please ignore that, it is well needed! Please no flames, but if your taking your time to review, I can't complain! Thank you! By the way, I do not own Harry Potter, if i did there would be alot more rommace and lot of less action, and ALOT more of chaps from the last generation. and not JK, thats the chick that wrote it, JK Rowling.**

Charlotte's Story

Chapter 1- Restricted Number

Ah, a nice peaceful summer night on the street where the Potter Manor was. Well, not inside the Potter Manor.

"James they are not coming over, sorry."

"Yes they are Charlotte. Their my friends and I was left in charge. So too bad!" I threw my hands over my head as my idiotic brother yelled at me. I was standing in our kitchen, in front of the island, really ticked. My long straight black hair flew up with my hands, my identical hazel eyes in slits. Sometimes it really sucked being his twin sister.

"No their not! First off, if they're over and you get caught I'll get in trouble too. And second because their just probably coming over here to see me anyways! And the only reason you were left in charge is because you are older!"

"And wiser, funnier, sexier, and smarter! And ha, ha, ha like my friends would ever like you! You wish!" _He_ _had_ _no_ _idea_, I sadly thought.

"Yeah, well I don't see your waiting list lined up with hotties. In fact my own best friend won't come over to my house because of you!"

"God you are so annoying! They're coming over!" I noticed his subject change as soon as she was brought up, but I really didn't care about his creepy obsession right now.

"No they're not!"

"I really don't care about what you think _little_ _sis_," Yes, because 1.4 seconds changes _everything,_ I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well _big_ _bro_, you should, because you know I'm always right!"

He scoffed at me than took out his cell phone, "James the Marauder's are not coming over!"

"Yeah, hey Sirius, wanna come over, yeah parents are outta town,"

I screamed loudly and walked over to the door, I grabbed my cell phone and slipped my flip flops on and stalked off outside. We lived in a neighborhood, but still it was a little creepy. Once I got out the feeling of anger and frustration left me as I beathed in cool air. I started to walk around aimlessly thinking to myself.

_I can't believe him! No wonder Lilly hates him! He is such a pig headed, egoistical, well toe rag! Oh wow, I really am turning into Lilly._

I checked my phone to see what time it was, I clicked out of the little pop up message that announced that I had three new text messages and saw that it was 12:11.

_Wonderful, if only he decided to be a pig a few hours ago…_

I head this rustling in a bush and decided that I should read my texts messages for a distraction.

_Why had Lilly shown me a TV? Why had I begged my parents to buy us one? If we hadn't I would been replaying all those Law and Order shows in my mind. Why didn't I watch that new episode tomorrow night, not tonight…_

I turned on "Witch Hunt Ave." (chuckling at the name) to get home quicker in my little loop, and opened my phone. The first was from Lilly.

**Hey what's up? Killing your brother yet?**

I chuckled, 'just about' I replied. The next was from Melanie, my other friend from Hogwarts who me and Lilly convinced to buy a cell phone as well. So much faster than owls. Melanie had strawberry blonde hair a few inches above her shoulders, that got shorter in the back. Baby blue eyes, high cheek bones, and a long elegant neck. She was the shortest of us, only 5'4 to my 5'11 and Lils 5'7.

I am cynical, or so they tell me, but you know I'm not just one word. I'm a lot of things. My life summed up would kinda be this, let's see, my twin brother is James Potter, and my best friend is Lilly Evans, my secret crush that I will take to my grave is Sirius Black, and thank God Peter Pettigrew hasn't fallen in love with me because then I'd surely kill myself. Yeah that's me.

**I got stuck with babysitting tonight can you believe it? Ben is so annoying, I'm gonna strange him one of these days. **

Melanie's little five year old brother was so cute! I didn't know why she detested him so much, well that was the exact same thing she said about my brother. Though I think we used the word 'cute' in a different sense.

When the third message popped up my heart stopped and I sucked in a breath as my phone hit the sidewalk. I looked down again to make sure I'd seen correctly. I had.

**I'M WATCHING YOU**

I bent my knees slowly and quickly picked it up. All the sudden my senes had increased and the slightest sound made my heart pump so fast and loud I could hear it. I wanted to turn around, but I didn't have enough courage. I turned my feet sideways so I could easily turn in one second once I had my nerve back. My phone buzzed and I looked down.

**DON'T TURN AROUND**

I moved my feet at once to where they were and started to walk very quickly back home. I turned the corner and ran home. Where I slammed the door shut and bolted it. From all the sounds in the kitchens I could tell that the Marauder's were here. I ran to the kitchen, panicked.

"Charlotte?" James's asked.

"James!" I yelled to him and came in the kitchen. He was sitting on one of the bar stools, eating some of _my_ cake I had baked earlier.

"What is it?" He was cautious now.

I told him what had happened and had one tear escape my eyes, which I quickly wiped away. I was in James's lap, as he smoothed down my hair and told me it would all be alright and it was probably just some cruel big prank. He might be pig headed, but he was the sweetest and best big brother a girl could ever hope for.

"Its okay, Charlotte, the Marauder's are here, we'll protect you, no one could ever hurt you with our study, manalistic, strong, sexiness, around, m'dear." James joked.

"Oh, wow and modest too? Can any of you cook?" I laughed, it was a little shaky, but I was ok.

"Yeah, Charlotte, don't worry," Remus walked up to me and moved some of my hair that was in my face to behind my ear and smiled at me.

"Hey, that's my sister," James warned, I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't mean she's not sexy," Sirius said, yeah SCORE!

"Yes, it does,"

"Oh your just jealous that I got all the good looks in the family," I got out of his lap and laughed, a little stronger this time, to his fake hurt pout.

"And here I was being all nice to you! And not to mention that we're _identical_ twins,"

Everyone laughed and I shrugged, "Yea, I'm going to go take a shower!"

"Ooh, can I join?" Sirius asked, wiggling his eye brows up and down. I rolled my eyes again, but my heart did this weird flippy thing. My brother smacked him on the back of his head.

"Only in you dreams, hun" Then I walked to James to whisper in his ear for only him to hear "I told you, they just come for me."

"Did you hear that?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What rejection?" Lupin quipped, ha, that was a good one.

"No silly Moony! She called me 'hun!' I'm in love!" _If only, if only…_

"Oh god," James groaned as they walked into the living room to watch the telly.

"Hey do you have a spare bedroom?" Sirius asked.

"Why?"

"Because she said 'in my dreams' so if I go to sleep I get to see her amazingly sexy body in the shower,"

"Would you like me to help you go to sleep?"

"I wouldn't mind the quiet," Remus mused.

"Oh trust me, she wouldn't quiet in _that_ dream,"

"Oh like you haven't seen enough girls in showers by now," Remus added.

"Yes, but this one would be better, I can tell she'd be a good fu-"

And that was how Sirius was sent to the kitchen to get an ice pack for his bloody nose because they weren't of age to duel. Ok so I lied, I really loved it when they came over. I was completely okay now, but there was something James had said… A big cruel prank. Marauders and pranks normally go together pretty well… But they wouldn't do something like this, not to me. Ok, so yeah they would have done something like that to me, but they would have owned up to it and laughed at me, not soothed me.

I reached my bathroom upstairs and I started to take off my shirt but my buzzing phone stopped me.

**I'LL BE WATCHING**

I figured that that was just the Marauders just playing around so I quickly undressed and got in the scorching hot water. But I couldn't shake of feeling someone watching me the whole time so as soon as I was shampoo-ed, conditioned and shaved, I grabbed a white fluffy towel and got out, I realized then that I had forgotten to close the drapes so I quickly went to close them, and I swear I saw something move behind the tree across the street. A shiver consumed me as I left to my bed room.

Once inside my large bed room I threw my phone on my vintage silver dresser and started to put on some black shorty shorts and a purple tank top. All the sudden my phone blasted its ring tone.

"Hello?" nothing, "Hello? Anyone there?" No answer. I hung up, really freaked out.

It rang again.

"Hello?" My voice was panicked and hasty. No answer, same restricted number. I hung up; I tried to calm down again.

It rang again. I jumped and answered it.

"Hello?" No answer, this time my voice shook a little and my breathing was loud. Then I realized I wasn't the only one breathing. I hung up.

It rang again. "Hello?!" No answer.

It rang again. "Hello!?"

"Hey Charlotte, what's up? Are you okay?"

It was Lilly, it was Lilly, it kept repeating in my mind, "Did you call before this?"

"No, this was the first time today, why, what's wrong?"

As I explained to Lilly what had happened a feeling in my stomach grew. A feeling that something was seriously not right.

**Thank you again and please review! This story will be pretty long and i hope you join the journey!**

**Lots of love,**

**DreamingLillies (Jenna :-p)**


	2. Shower anyone?

Chapter 2

Shower anyone?

**I do not own Harry Potter, if you happened to have forgotten that from last chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

I woke up, and went downstairs to that yummy smelling breakfast that filled the air. When I was down the stairs I stopped dead. There were the Marauder's sitting on the island eating pancakes.

"Wow," Sirius scanned my body, Merlin, did he mean me? I was dying of embarrassment, but I needed to play it cool. He wolf whistled, and I looked up at him.

"Like what you see, Black?" I flirted coolly.

"How could I not?" I saw his bruised nose and laughed as I took a seat across him. Lupin was reading the paper, smiling to himself. James was walking around the kitchen in a apron, flipping pancakes.

"AHEM!" James said as he added a pinch of salt to the batter.

"Yeah, Sirius, I'm sure its hard for you, but you really should control yourself. My brother can't, hence your nose, because he is using all his self control to not lunged at Lilly and rape her." Everyone laughed, expect James.

He stopped dead and starred at me, I laughed harder, "Sorry, big bro, but you know its true,"

"Is not!"

"Yes it is,"

"No it is not! I would never hurt her!"

"Well, maybe she'd like it?" I said as if I knew something he didn't. Too easy.

"Would she?" He looked so hopeful, could I really do such I thing?"

"Hells no!" Yes, yes I could. He looked crestfallen.

"Its, ok Prongs, you'll win her over," Lupin soothed.

"No I won't, she won't ever want me," this really was heartbreaking.

"Yeah, well I'm going to take a shower," I got up, looked at all them, they looked shocked. I went over to James, hugged him, and whispered to him in his ear, "don't worry, she'll come around. I'm working on her too."

"And Sirius?"

"Yes, love?" He said looking up from his pancakes.

Ah, I love when he calls me that, "Wanna join?" Shock was evident on all their faces. He looked at me, "Are you serious?"

"No silly, that's you!"

"Ha, ha, are you?"

"No silly your-"

"Cut the bull, are you?"

I pretended to think about it for a minute, I bit my lip, my eye brows buried together. "Yeah, I am,"

He bolted out of his seat, grabbed me, lifted me up, and carried me up the stairs spring to the bathroom. Leaving a shocked audience. But I had a plan. When we got inside he took my shirt off, pushing me against the door. I gasped, I wasn't expecting this, I needed to be in control for my plan to work. I flipped us around, pushing myself against him, pushing his shirt up. He got it off and tried to flip us back around, he wasn't used to being over powered.

"Not uh," I pushed him back, grinding into him. He groaned, nearly there Charlotte.

"Sirius," I moaned. He groaned at the sound. I kissed his neck, licking it.

"Charl-" I bit him, he groaned, _hard_. Again he tried to flip us, but I wouldn't let him. I pushed him back hard against the door. "Stay," I said breathless.

He nodded, but he looked like it was taking all he had not to go over to him. The bulge in his pants prominent now. I went over to the shower and turned the water on. I went in front of him, "No touching, _yet_," I said the last word with indubitable promise.

He barely nodded again. I started to strip, I pulled down my silk black shorty short. Watching him the whole time, his eyes flashed as I went over to him and pressed hard against him. He groaned, I smiled and pulled back. He groaned again, in frustration. I unhooked my bra, and pushed it off my body. I help it in front of him, on my middle finger. His eyes soaked me up, I moved toward him, grasping the door handle, without him knowing.

"Sirius?" I said innocently.

"Yes," he said huskily.

"This is going to be my first time-" I paused, his eyes flashed. I grabbed the button on his pants undid them, unzipped the zipper, pulled them down. Then his boxers…I put them on the counter. "To kick a naked man out of my bathroom." I ripped the door, pushed him out, and slammed it in his shocked and disappointed face.

He started to swear, James had gone up to 'stop the madness' and was laughing hysterically, and managed to call out to the rest to get them up here. I was so evil.

I was laughing so hard as I stepped in the shower (I had locked the door) and I heard Lupin and James hollering out "Nice job, Charlotte!" and "Bloody Brilliant!" and Sirius's curses.

"Get me some damn cloths will you?" he shouted. They were laughing but they said okay. They all scurried off (James to go get some cloths, Lupin and Peter to finish their breakfast.)

"Charlotte, I know you can hear me," I said nothing, "Just wanna let ya know, that I'm not mad, but I am extremely sexually frustrated now. You just made me want you more," I dropped my soap. "Expect your punishment later."

Suddenly I couldn't wait for 'later.'

I didn't think about the texts and calls I had gotten, or how a man was outside, now in a blind rage.

**Thank you for reading! See, I told you that if would be a romance story too! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lots of love,**

**DreamingLillies**

**Jenna**


	3. Your Beautiful,

After I finished my shower I hopped out and covered myself in a towel

Chapter 3

Visitor

After I finished my shower I hopped out and covered myself in a towel. I just then realized that I had just taken two showers in a row.

All well. I mean last nights shower wasn't very soothing or relaxing, or made me feel better because of the….phone calls. I'd completely forgotten them. The memories of last night flooded into my mind as I looked in to the fogged mirror, whipping clean a circle to see myself.

I cleaned my face, put on deodorant, and combed my hair, touched up my toe nail polish…the norm. Then I saw that I had not brought my cloths in the bathroom and would need to walk to my room in a towel….with four teenage boys in my house. I didn't need to worry about James (we're not in West Virginia, or so I had heard that goes on there. Shudder.) Peter was way too much of a wuss, and Remus was just too nice…but Black. Yep, a pretty good chance I could get raped walking down that hallway after that stunt I pulled.

I'll risk it. Especially if it means that that is a chance that Black would shag me. I grinned at the thought; yeah I was pretty effed up.

I hesitantly opened my door, half expecting Sirius to jump out of none where. But nope, it was Sirius free. A part of me thought: Dang.

I tip toed to my door that was littered in random thing, quotes, colors, pitchers (that James stared at for hours at a time because he missed his Lily Flower.) I started laughing at the silly name and how much Lily had moaned over it.

"_Arg that arrogant, self centered, stupid, pompous, idiot! And that name! Lily Flower?! Honestly where does he come up with this?!"_

"_It's not really original, don't your parents call you that, Lily?" I tried to reason with her, I thought it was adorable, but no…._

"_Yes! But it's the way he says it! It's so…so…! I don't know, it's just annoying! The way he smirks when I turn red when ever he calls me that-"_

"_And why do you turn red?" Melanie asked, pulling her head out of her book._

"_Because I'm angry!" She screamed like it that was the stupidest question in the world._

"_Are you sure it's not because you're lusting over my brothers' body?"_

"_ARG! Not that again! You two I swear! I hate him, I do not like him!" She spit it out as if the word 'like' was vile._

"_Sure, sure…."_

"_Not this again!"_

"Oh!" I had a head on collision with Peter when I was lost in the memory of my very opinionated-and loud- and completely in denial best friend.

"Sorry, Charl-" He stopped and his mouth dropped down to the floor when he saw me. Oh brother. Exactly where is my over protective brother to get his drooling friend off me. His heavy arm was around my waist, where it had been awkwardly placed when I had almost been knocked on my behind. He blushed and mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked politely, I did feel sorry for the guy.

"I said that you're beautiful." He said looking in my eyes. I was a little startled by his complement…but I mean I guess he doesn't really see girls just coming to of the shower in only a white fluffy towel often does he? So I smiled, while still trying to break free of his heavy arm at the same time.

"Thank you." He realized that I was trying to escape and instead of letting his arm fall away form me in embarrassment like I thought he would, he held it tighter, smiling at me.

"Um Peter?" I asked, not wanting to hurt his feeling but I was starting to feel uncomfortable with him staring at me.

"That was very funny, what you did this morning." He laughed and his grip loosened.

"Oh ah, yeah." I shifted my towel to make sure I was completely covered, then added, "Um, well I need to go get dressed, I'm starting to get cold." I smiled and he let me go. I went over to my door (making sure my bum was not showing) I backed into my room, silently closing my door.

Peter had acted very weird. He had never really talked to me all that much, just kinda watched me. I know that that sounds creepy, but it wasn't. Not to sound cocky, but I was kinda used to it. For some reason, guys found me really attractive. I had a lot of guys ask me out, though I hardly ever said yes to them. Lily said that I was the equal of Sirius in the amount of the opposite sex wants me. She says that the only difference is that he does not have 'no' in his vocabulary when it comes to females.

Sirius. That made my thoughts travel to his previous statement. "I'll punish you later." I muttered, leaning against my door, my eyes closed, and deep in thought. What had he meant by that?

"Hello Charlotte."

I swallowed a scream as I saw a dark figure in my room, coming closer to my almost naked body.

Well, that proves it, what you like about you bring about. Why had I thought 'rape' so many times today? Oh no, I'm going to be that girl that dies in nothing but a towel.

**Thank you for reading this, I know that its been like forever and I'm so sorry! But I had a lot of stuff going on! I just got engaged, I have my book to write, I need to work, and my other like 7 stories on here. Phew!**

**Thank you and please review!! If you don't I'll cry!**

**Oh and sorry about the cliffy, but don't worry the next chapter will up SOON because I just wrote it, YAY!!**


	4. Free show

**Wow, i am sooooo sorry this took forever! Hopefully though you guys will like it! Again, very sorry! Enjoy!**

"God! Shh! If James knows I'm here he'll kill me!" The figure walked out into the light from the window and I recognized him then. My traitor mind had hoped that it was Sirius, but no I had no such luck.

"Shane?" I couldn't believe my eyes. But no, that was him. Six foot five, blue eyed, blonde hair, and opened arms. Yep, that's him. "What are you doing here?!" I whispered my yell.

"I came to see you…" He tried to purr seductively, (keyword there: tried.)

"Yeah, obliviously." I chimed, "What about?" I asked, trying to secure my towel more. Damn it, why had I forgotten my freaking clothes this morning!?

"I love you, I miss you. Please talk to me, please take me back. I'm nothing without you, Baby." He begged, inching closer to me. Shane had been one of the few that I had said yes to, he is quite the charmer. But this guy is just…weird. I found him in a broom closet with Sydney Heartsfelt, snogging and probably shagging too. I, or course, smacked him, ditched him, told James, and got him beat up. Hehehehe…. James had been furious and he and Sirius went and punched him, snapped his wand in two, and then beat him some more. After they finished I uhhh… cleaned him mouth…with a certain spell…oops. It was an accident of course, just like the fact that he got beat up in front of all of Hogwarts…I laughed evilly in my mind.

After my blast from the past I realized that he was now a few inched from my wet body. Not good.

"Charlotte…" he whispered, "I miss you, I'm so sorry…" He laid his hand on my cheek, and lifted my head up to meet his intense gaze.

"Don't-"He forced his lips on mine, kissing me aggressively. Oh shit, I was going to get effing raped. But now it won't be by my beloved Sirius! I can't have that. So, I kneed him, and yelled at the top of my lungs "JAMES!! SIRIUS!!" Shane looked at me with fear then when a 'pop' he was gone. Seconds later the door busted open, pushing me to the floor as James and Sirius ran into the door.

"What is it!?" James yelled. Sirius just gulped. I looked down, following his gaze, and two words ran through my mind. Oh shit.

My towel had slipped when I was thrown to the ground by the force of their entry.

I was naked.

In front of someone I had already successfully seduced today then denied him.

In front of Sirius.

And my brother.

This was a recipe for disaster. No this was worse then a disaster, you know those commercials with the starving children in the background as they beg for donation? Yeah, I totally had that beat.

"What was that? Are you guys okay?"

And now Lupin.

"James, what's goi-"

Peter?! Okay God, just smite me now, you obviously hate me.

All four stood in front of me, still too shocked to move. My brain had finally kicked in and I pulled the towel in front of me, all three took a deep breath.

Sirius looked at me, with this indescribable look in his eye. The kind that made your heart flutter, and make your stomach drop with that sweet anticipation.

"Don't look at her!" James had finally found his voice.

"Bloody hell…" I muttered, I was honestly wishing that whoever had scared the crap outa me last night had kidnapped me and let me live without this moment haunting me. Though, they probably would have killed me….but that would be kinda okay right about now.

Sirius was still staring at me, as though my towel was still lying to the side of my dripping naked body.

Why didn't I bring my clothes in the bathroom?!

Oh yeah, that's right; I was too busy seducing Sirius.

Aye, aye, aye!

Lupin had at least closed his mouth and walked away by now, my brother was staring down Black-though Black seemed like he forgot anyone else was hear-and Peter was looking at me in this creepy way.

"Okay people, pull yourselves together! James, Shane was here."

"HE WAS WHAT?!" My twin had quite the temper, he was now staring at me as I got off the floor. I tried my best to make sure my knees trembling would not show. And they were not trembling because my ex had just shown up in order to do Merlin knows what, but because Sirius was still looking at me like that. Any girl knows what I mean. The look that makes a girl feel like they are the most sexiest thing on this Earth and they want you…they want you _bad_. I thanked Merlin that I didn't blush easily, poor Mel would be forever red by now.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITC-" In my thoughts I had missed a good two minutes of James ranting off. He was so funny, he was cool as a cucumber around anyone else, but if it came to friends and family, especially me-his little sis, by FIVE seconds!- they were dead. Whenever Lily got out of her denial and started dating him she was defiantly in for a very loyal boyfriend. The one that would kick a guys' ass; without magic.

"James! Calm yourself!" I yelled touched his arm. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry…" He muttered.

"What did he do to you?" Sirius had finally collected himself.

"He comes at me with this load of bull 'bout how he 'misses me and loves me' and calls me 'baby' it was disgusting. Then the perv goes and forces a kiss on me!"

"Oh Merlin…poor bloke." Sirius said, shaking his head. Unlike my bro, he knew I could take care of myself.

"kneed him and called for you two." Sirius winced, then smiled at me.

"Groovy," Sirius commented.

"Groovy?" I asked, what the hell?

"It's a muggle saying." I laughed.

"You using a muggle saying? Ooh what would the Blacks say about that?"

"You know, I really don't give a shit."

"Um, could you two have this heart to heart when you put some clothes on so I don't have to see my best mate staring at you like your meat!"

"Oh! Because you don't do this to Lily!"

"She never in a towel!"

"Yeah and if she was wearing one and I told you to stop looking, who would you feel?" Sirius shock back.

"Well I wouldn't look at her like she was meat!" James defended.

I laughed at that.

"Well, Charlotte does look delicious." Sirius said and licked his lips.

I rolled my eyes, "Mmmm…Tastes like chicken."

**Please review, even if your giving me crap about the LONGGGGGGG wait! Please?? Thank you for reading...and reviewing?? )**

**Peace, Love, and Muffiny Cupcakes,**

**Jenna**


	5. Let the games begin

Charlottes Story

Chapter 4

Chicken?! Merlin where do I even come up with his shit?

Sirius laughed, shook his head and exited along with my brother.

That was traumatizing.

But I mean wasn't that the point of family, and they're friends? They give you something to discuss in theropy.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra. My eyes looked to my door to make sure it was shut before I dropped my towel. Clasping my bra I saw something move to my left. Two places where the light did not shine under my door.

Like someone was standing there. I froze and pulled on a robe.

Ooh, wait, what if it was Sirius and he was here to 'punish' me?

I quickly debating on becoming naked again—but in the end I decided not to and just opened the door, the knot around me looser. I turned the knob slowly, then swung the door open wide.

No one was there.

I closed my door, my heart thudding in my ears. That was a bit unnerving.

Maybe I imagined it…Great now I'm crazy. I sat down on my bed, adamantly flipping a string on the robe, a teensy bit depressed that it hadn't been Sirius. I realized I was being ridiculous, and walked over to my closet grabbing a bright green and yellow sun dress with yellow ballet flats.

Satificated, yet casuall.

Chic, yet bright.

Pretty, but with a loud print.

It suited me.

I was looking in my mirror, putting on a touch of mascara, when I heard my phone vibrate on my dresser. I hit the center button, still lacing my eyelashes blacker.

I stuck myself in the eye. I found out that one shouldn't read scary texts form stalkers when applying make up that involves direct contact of one eyes and mascara, which is essentially a stick.

It makes a bad combo.

**You should forget your clothes more often.**

I screamed out. Partly from thhe pain in my eye and partly from oh, that little insequintal fact, that I HAVE A STALKER!

James was bursting through my door in a matter of seconds. "Merlin help form above if you almost gave me a heart attack for a spider! You cant just scream like that! I'll have a hemorrhage and I don't even know what that is! This is why I was left in charge!" Then he saw me holding my cell phone. "The creep again?" I nodded, a bit taken aback from his explosion.

Sirius then decided to make his entrance. "Chill out, girl scout!"

Honestly where does he come up with this stuff?! _Tastes like chicken _rang in my head. I cringed. Sirius came up to me and made a dramatic gesture of a knight in shinny armor. "Never fear, the marauders are here!"

Maybe Lily was on to something about them having over sized egos.

"What did he say this time?" Lupin asked. Remus just _knows_. I don't know how he always just knows. Everything. He is like freaking God. An all knowing being.

Peter was on his toes trying to peer over Lupins shoulder. It was a loosing battle.

I read the text to them and then told them all to leave. I immediately got my phone out and called the person that I knew would know what to do.

"Lily?"

"Hey Charlotte, whats wrong?" No wonder her and Remus were friends, they both just _know._ That's why I called her. She always knows the right thing to do.

Except for when it comes to my brother. There, she's totally wrong.

But no matter, no ones perfect.

I told her the whole texting, creepy stalker, calling and doing nothing but breath in the phone, the whole bit.

"Hmmmm…Lets look at this logically." Of course. "From that last text we can deduct a few things."

"Like?"

"Alright well, he's obliviously male."

"Why is that?"

"Besides the fact that you probably have a few stalkers as it is…he apparently enjoyed you being in a towel."

I went through my list of known lesibians and was pretty certain I was in the clear for it being male. I began to go through the list of guys I knew as weirdo's but Lily interrupted.

"And theres something there. He _saw _you." My breath hitched. "He's in the house."

Oh hell.

I wasn't quite sure if that was worse of better. At least this way I knew it was just a cruel prank and not some murder trying to rape me or something.

At least, it better be.

"So…" Lily continued, "as much as it sucks to not have another reason to dislike your brother, I'm pretty sure this rules him out."

"Sirius, Remus, or Peter?" I mused, "You know what this means?"

"Of course. Now the question is—will you need reinforcements?"

"Whoever gets the shortest straw gets Peter?" We laughed for a good few minutes then someone knocked on my door.

"Its later, Charlotte." Sirius's deep, sexy voice called me through my door.

"Gotta go! I'll fill you in later Lils."

"You don't need help?" I opened the door to Sirius with a wicked grin on his face.

Oh, I'll need help lots and lots of help.

"Naw, Lily, I got it covered." Sirius's eye brows shot up as to argue that statement.

"Ya sure?"

"I've got some business to attend to now with Black here, I'll call you later. Thanks."

"Remember Charlotte, Sirius will be the one to crack. If you choose the right moment."

Sirius advanced on me. Taking hold of my hips. I nodded to Lily, as if she could see.

"You get 'em girl."

Sirius closed the phone and laid it on my dresser. He kept walking toward my wall, then pushed himself against me. Sandwitching between him and the wall. I lifted my leg up and hooked it around his waist, bringing our sexs closer. I kissed his neck, nipped at his skin, then licked him.

Let the games begin.

**Ok, now I have a plan. This story will have 3 more chapters and it will be finished on the 26 of this month! I'm on the fast track to finishing my poor neglected storys! **

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**-Jenna**


	6. Just As Seducing

Charlottes Story

Chapter 6

**Alright this is a bit off schedule… I had the flu or some horrific stomach bug that wanted to eat me. Either way, I still should be able to finish this on my intended date. **

**This is a bit steamier than the other chapters, but still funny and –definitely—Charlotte (which says it all.) Its just a snogging chapter!**

I pushed him onto the bed, positioning myself on him. "Charlotte" He growled, grabbing my hips tightly. I grinned at him, kissing him on his chin. That little, almost none existent, dimple on his chin that only stalkers, like me, noticed. I nodded at my radio, saying a simple none verbal spell and it turned on. Thank god I had turned 17 last month. Magic rocked. A smooth, slow, seducing song tempted our ears. I nibbled on his ear, 'Mmmm Sirius, you taste so damn good." He grasped me behind bringing it closer to him. Then he flipped us over. He laid in between my legs, his hands sneaking around my abdomen.

I'm not sure about all the other girls he's been with but apparently they were all very submissive.

That wasn't the case with me.

"Sirius?" I asked, while I tried to flip us over. He grunted as an answer, kissing and sucking a way up my neck. It was difficult to resist the pleasure. I mean it was a special kind of victorious, irresistible, feeling. He didn't get that reputation because girls wanted to say they've had a piece of him. _Sirius Black _was trying to have his way with me. And what was I doing? Trying to _talk_. I had an overwhelming urge to say hell with it all, and let him ravish me.

"Do you know who sent me those texts?"

Stupid brain. It wouldn't let me.

His hands where touching me through the robe, stroking, caressing, rough, gentle.

"Why do you ask, love?" His lips were now at my ear; he sucked behind my ear, and then blew on the sensitive skin. I moaned.

My mind was frozen.

My hands were frozen.

They laid lifelessly at my sides. I was trying to figure out the best move to get a real answer.

And also, less importantly, trying to remember how to breathe.

Because Merlin help me, this man was beautiful.

"Touch me Charlotte."

Don't have to ask me twice.

My hand ran up and down his sides, my nails scrapping him. He arched into me, begging for more.

"I will touch you." My hands moved to his torso, moving south. I stopped at his belly button, rubbing my thumb around it. "If," one of my hands slipped under his waist band of his pants. "You tell what you know about my stalker." His jaw was clenched, breathing hitched. Sirius: 0. Charlotte: 1.

He was sub-conscientiously moving his hips in circles. "Just tell me Sirius." I whispered in his ears, at my best attempt of seducing vixen voice.

He barely nodded.

Jesus I felt like a whore.

I was basically saying I'd give him a 'hand shake' for information.

I really hope grandma was looking down on someone else right now.

Gah, Grandma, Sirius, and 'hand shakes' really should never be on the same train of thought.

Switch subjects now!

"Okay, Okay, but stop that." He was referring to my finger that was running back and forth across the skin under his waist band. "I cant think when you do that." Some part of my brain went, I can effect him like that, I can effect him like that! Even though I knew that probably any female could, but it made me feel special nonetheless.

We sat on the edge of the bed, he took my hand. I smiled at him, my stomach suddenly filled with butterflies.

Wonder why…

"I don't know much…" His thumb rubbed circles on my hand. "But I can tell you who I suspect."

"Who?" I sat on the edge of my seat.

His hand was warm and strong. They were so masculine. His thumb was still rubbing my hand, calming me. And at the same time working me up. Making my heart rate decrease but my breathing speed. Only Sirius could do this to me.

I really liked him.

I wanted him to kiss me. I can imagine those lips—those perfectly plump and pink lips.

He leaned in a bit, apparently he'd been looking at me as well.

I leaned in closer, sneaking looks at his lips and eyes.

God his eyes.

They were half closed. Though I could still see the silver cloudy orbs that were painted with lust. Lust for _me_. A shiver ran through me. His eyes were always just, free looking and what was that? Trusting? He had kind eyes that shown with an intensity that can make me tense in all the right places.

Our lips brushed each other. The brush made a tingle shoot through me, feeling it in my toes. His right hand grabbed the back of my head, threading his fingers through my raven hair. He pulled me against him, this time with more force. His lips were hard against mine. Moving impatiently. All the sexual frustration flowing through us, bottled up for far too long. I pushed my tongue forward, tasting his pouty bottom lip. The taste was heaven. He opened his mouth, and met me. We battled for dominance. None of us willing to give in.

Sirius Black had finally met his match. I was just as stubborn, just as seducing, just as smart. Just as wanted by the opposite sex.

The question was now, can a relationship form when two people are so similar?

I finally caved, letting him claim my mouth. He searched it thoroughly. Stroking my tongue. Giving me pleasure.

Then he pulled back, panting slightly, he kissed a trail of the softest kisses. Starting at the side of my lips. My chin. Across my jaw bone. Behind my ear. His grazed my ear lobe with his teeth. I grasped.

He whispered, in his deep, huskily, voice.

"Remus."

I shot out of my bedroom and ran down the stairs.

My goal: Find Lupin and make myself his Boggart.

Look out world, crazy woman in a bath robe.

**Please tell me what you think!**

**And I also was thinking of renaming this 'The Stalker' but I don't know… Let me know what you think. I normally don't rename but I really like it…**

**-Jenna**


	7. Serious Sirius

Charlottes Story

Chapter 7

**Ok so obliviously I'm not finishing this today. I still need one more chapter. That chapter should be posted by either tomorrow, or more likely the day after tomorrow. Sorry. I blame life. **

**Gets in the way all the time. **

I stormed out of the house, ready to commit murder, if necessary.

I hoped it wasn't necessary though. I was way too girly for Azkaban.

"Hey Charlotte." Remus said, looking up from his resting spot against our big oak tree. He was reading. The scum was reading. James was sitting to the left of him. Strangely enough he was reading and drinking a glass of lemonade.

"James you hate lemonade." I said, he looked up with a pinched mouth, and a grimace of sour disgust. Then he grinned. "Ahhh" I understood now.

"What?"

"Lily's favorite drink is lemonade." I sniggered at him.

"Shut up."

"But why? Its so much fun to tease you about your obsession." Remus laughed.

Ah! In my mockery I had forgotten my rage at dear 'ld Lupin.

I went and sat on his right. James then went to the swing on the branch, giving up on his lemonade, perhaps too embarrassed. I leaned my shoulder against the alleged stalker.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh just the requirements for next years charms class."

"Right. N.E.T.W.S this year. Fun stuff."

"Yep" he went back into his book.

I was quiet for a moment.

"You know something."

"I know many things."

"Don't be cute."

He looked up, a look of annoyance playing on his face. "What are you talking about Charlotte."

I threw down his book, took his neck in one hand. "My stalker."

I always had an aggressive side.

"And how I found out it was all a prank from one of my brothers idiotic, loser friends." I had rounded on him now. His eyes wide with shock as my hand tightened around his neck.

"Charlotte!" James was running off his swing, knocking down the lemonade as he came toward us. I put my other hand out, palm toward him to make his approach halt.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sirius suspects Lupin."

"And how do you know that your stalker isn't just some weirdo on the street?!"

"Lily looked at it logically and all the facts lead to—"

"You talked to Lily?"

"Yes—and she thinks its someone in the house."

"Great, now she'll think it was me."

"No, she doesn't."

"Really??" The excitement in his voice really was pathetic.

"Eugh!" Remus was apparently having trouble breathing,

My hand around his neck had nothing to do with it….

I let him go. "Its not James. Its not Sirius. What do you know?" I asked again.

"Why the hell would Sirius say it was me?!"

"WAIT!" Sirius came running at us. "I didn't finish my sentence. Damn your fast., You shot off that bed like a bat outa hell!"

"What the hell where you doing on my little sisters bed?!"

"14 seconds really doesn't give you the right to call me your little sister James. I'm just as old as you are!"

"I wanted to say," Sirius ignored James and I "That Remus thinks its Shane."

"Why did it take so bloody long to get out here?! I could have been killed!" Remus loudly complained.

"Charlotte left me in the middle of n amazing snogg, that I seriously thought was going somewhere. So I couldn't came running after her with a raging erec—"

"Woah! That's enough!" Remus intervened, but not early enough.

"YOU WERE WHAT?!"

Oh boy.

"James calm down."

"I am not going to calm down! My little sister gave my best friend—"

"You know what James? It doesn't matter because, remember someone is trying to hurt me. And I need to find that guy."

He was quiet for a minute.

"Alright, I'll let it go. For now." He turned to Sirius, who was hiding behind the tree Lupin had been resting on while reading (and being strangled.)

"Don't think for a second this is over. I wont forget Padfoot."

He stepped out. Looking hesitant he put his hand out to James.

"Don't treat her like the others. She's better than that."

Sometimes my brother was stupid, but deep down there was a sweet caring man. I hoped Lily saw that one day.

"I wont James. And I know how special she is."

He does?! Since when?! Am I dreaming?

Sirius put his hand out, now to me, to hold. I took it intertwining our fingers.

"We'll figure it out, love. Nothing will happen to you. I promise.

Uhhhhhhh. Swoon.

"So do we really think it was Shane?" James asked, sending death glares at Sirius.

"He's a pureblood. I don't think he even knows what cell phones are."

"Why don't you go owl him, tell him a load of rubbish about how you cant stop thinking about him since he came over. And you were wondering if he had a cell phone so you can hear his voice or something." Lupin suggested.

"Good idea Remus! I'll go to the kitchen now. Where's Merlin?" Merlin was our very cranky owl. I hoped he would bite off one of Shane's fingers.

I didn't want to leave the warmth of Sirius's hand, and was thankful when he said he'd come too.

"Charlotte?" He said once we were on our way to the house. We were far away enough from the others for them not to hear us.

"Yes Sirius?"

"I don't know how to say this…"

"What? Are you the stalker?" I joked.

That threw him. "No. Of course not. How could you think that?"

"I was just kidding you Sirius. Stop being so serious." I had to use the pun.

"Oh right. Well I just wanted to say…"He put his hand up to his mouth, our fingers still holding each other. "I really like you."

"Are you playing me?"

He looking into my eyes. "No. I'm actually not. I—I mean what I wanted to say was—" He searched my eyes, seemingly struggling with what words to expressive what he needed to say. We had stopped moving and he kissed the ends of each of my fingers.

"You're different."

Was this good?

"You make me—you make me want things I never have before. When I'm with you I want to be the kind of guy you can bring home."

"Sirius, you live with us."

He laughed. "I know. But what I'm trying to say is, you make me want to be the 'boyfriend' type." He adjusted his hand a bit and kissed my palm. "I don't want a fling. I want you for a long time."

"I refuse to be another girl you use then throw away."

I wont? Where was all this strong and resisting personality coming from? Surely not from me. I was ready to say 'take me I'm yours." To hell if he's playing me.

He now took both of my hands, lowering the one resting against his cheek. "First of all, your brother would brain me if I –intentionally—hurt you. And secondly, I don't want to use you and throw you away. I want to keep you." I stared at him. "Indefinitely." Then an amazing grin spread on my face.

"So does this mean we're going steady?" He laughed.

"Man that was all too serious. I'm glad you love to laugh." We had began to walk towards the house again, holding hands.

"Then I'm glad you're funny."

When we got inside I rounded on him, pushing him into the wall. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Serious side is really sexy."

"Oh yea?"

"Definitely. I wanna see more of him."

"Now is this literally or figuratively?"

"Mmmm….still deciding."

"I hope its literally."

"Me too." I grinned. I went to go write the letter. That was the most rubbish I had ever written. "Oh Shane I cant stop thinking of you. I miss you and your touches. The sound of your masculine voice. I overreacted, I'm so sorry."

Yuck.

Sirius went back to the group, screaming parts of my letter in an overly girly voice.

"Shut up" I said, smacking his arm.

James made a whipping notion with his arm.

We went inside and ate some sandwiches. Then we heard the fire roar to life. Shanes head was peaking through the flames.

"Shane?!" I ran over, "what are you doing here?!"

He wasted no time.

"I had to see your beautiful face after that exquisite letter you wrote me. You really have a knack for writing of your love. I love you too, Charlotte."

"You wrote you loved him?!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen.

"Of course not, he's delusional remember?"

"What?" Shane asked, really confused now.

"Do you have a cell phone Shane?"

"No. Whats that?"

Great.

"Are you sure you don't?"

"Is that what those muggles are always hunched over?"

Damn.

I gave the signal and Sirius came over and put his arm over me.

"Look Shane leave her the hell alone. She is dating me now. And she was lying to you when she wrote that letter. Never contact her again. Or I'll break more than your wand."

Poor guy. He'd already had that done to him once by us.

He deserved it though.

Mahaha.

Shane left our fire with a huff.

We went back to the kitchen.

"Its not Shane."

They all cursed.

"Well, what now?" We all sat thinking. Then something hit me.

"Um, has anyone seen Peter today?"

**ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

**I'm so excited to finish this story! **

**I'm going to have an amazing Charlotte/Sirius scene the next chapter which im really excited for. **

**Please review!**

**-Jenna**


	8. 12:23 AM

Charlotte's Story

Chapter 8

**I have been delaying this because honestly I don't want to end it. I based a lot of Charlotte on myself and it will be so sad to see her go. I know I cant end her story with out some great love scenes with Sirius. So I'm going to try to make up for that in this chapter ;-)**

"Um has anyone seen Peter today?"

The room was quiet. Everyone looked around; shaking their heads no. It all seemed to come together in an instant.

James didn't do it.

Sirius didn't do it.

Remus didn't do it.

Peter was the only one who has been in the house.

I remembered the way he had looked at me when I was in my towel. The way the hunger in his eyes watched me. How he had been randomly disappearing all this time. How he was never around when the texts were sent.

It was Peter.

It all showed on our faces that we understood now. We all had figured it out at once.

I wanted to vomit. Peter. Peter had been doing this. I ran upstairs to my room. I was in search of my phone. I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Sirius, James, and Remus were following me. Shouting out questions and god knows what. I finally reached my room, throwing open my door. I started to go to my dresser.

I stopped dead. The marauders ran into me.

Peter was on my bed. His face was jammed into my pillow. He was inside my bed. Under my sheet.

Remind me to burn those.

James ripped past me. He grabbed Peter by the back of his neck.

"_What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing." _The fury made his voice shake. Peter was out of the bed, pushed roughly against the wall. Sirius was now making his way over with Remus behind him.

"Explain yourself." Sirius said in a deathly whisper. "Before I make it impossible for you to talk."

"S-Sirius…It was just a prank! You guys p-prank all the time…"

"We never prank like this you pathetic, crazy, excuse of a man." Damn Sirius was sexy.

"Let me talk to her, I love her, I need to explain—"

"Damn right you need to explain." I said.

Peter tried to go past his 'friends' but they wouldn't let him.

"Speak." I commanded. I wasn't sure if I was more angry, disturbed, or disgusted.

"Charlotte, I didn't know how to get your attention. You are just so beautiful and out of my league that I thought that I could make up this stalker and then be your savoir. But then _he_—" Peter looked pointy at Sirius, "ruined it all. He swooped in and saved the day like I was supposed to." He eyes softened and he looked closed to tears as he said his last bit. "Charlotte, I love you so much. I was just trying to get some kind of respect from you. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I just got so mad that you weren't coming to me for support that I did it more often. And I tried to call to tell you everything, to confess, but I couldn't. I'm sorry. I love you."

We were all staring at him. I couldn't tell what the others were thinking. I didn't even know what I was thinking. Did I believe him? Was he just insane? Was it innocent? Was this all a ploy of some psychopath?

The marauders loosened their hold on him. He didn't come near me. He just stared at me. His mouth hung slightly open, his eyes hungry on me. I shuddered on his gaze.

James shook his head. I knew he believed him.

"Peter you are going to have to leave." James's voice was calm. "You cant come back. I believe you, but I cant put my little sister in danger." James gave him a stern look. "You will not be able to come back."

Peter looked at me, then hung his head. He then looked at James. "You cant do this James…please. I wont do anything to her. I promise."

"Your promises are no longer good to me. Maybe one day you will be able to gain this trust. But it will take a lot. You need to leave now."

Peter gave one last look at me, then with a 'pop' he was gone.

"James we should go put the protection charms back on. So no one unwanted can 'pop' in." Remus was so smart.

"Good idea, lets go."

James squeezed my shoulder as he left, whispering that he loved me. I stopped him and crushed him with a hug. "I love you too."

They both left, after I hugged Remus as well.

Then Sirius and I were alone.

"Charlotte—"

"Sirius—"

We laughed. I ran toward him, wrapped my arms around him, so grateful that he was holding me. We stayed like that for a long time. He stroked my hair, kissing it occasionally, muttering sweet nothings into my ear.

"We should go make you some hot chocolate."

I smiled as he took my hand.

All four of us sat around by the fire outside, the sun had gone down a couple hours ago. James had grilled us some hamburgers for dinner and we were all laughing and trying desperately to forget what had happened only hours before.

My phone went off. We were all quiet. Then I saw that it was Lily.

I threw the phone at James, smirking.

"No, no, no. I cant."

"Do it before she picks up!"

He looked scarred but went to hit the button to answer. I rushed over next to him and hit the speaker button for all of us to hear.

"Hello?"

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, um, can I speak to Charlotte?"

"No, sorry she's in the—uh bathroom. Can I take a message?"

"No, no, I just wanted to ask if she found out who the stalker was…"

"It was Peter."

She gasped. "No!"

"Yea, I was so shocked. I never in a million years thought one of my closets friends could do this." I hit the off speaker button and motioned for him to go off to the house. This could potentially be the first civil conversation they've ever had. James just about skipped away.

"Jeeze Lily. I see how it is." Remus commented after we all finished laughing.

"What?"

"I never get to have conversations with Melanie on your phone."

"That's because—wait Melanie?" My best friend Melanie had liked Remus for years.

Even in the fire light I could tell he blushed. I smiled.

"Well um now that Remus has made a nice little confession of love, I say we all go watch a movie. A chick flick in your honor Charlotte?"

"Hell no, I'm way more into a kick ass action movie."

"That's my girl." My heart really had no right to jump at that statement.

*****

A freaking _hour _into the movie, which is excluding the huge amount of time it took to choose a movie we all agreed on, James showed up. He was grinning so widely I thought he might pop his face. "Your phone's dead sorry."

We all stared at him.

"As if today didn't make history enough." Sirius yelled while he slapped him on the back.

"You so owe me."

It was 12:23. I couldn't sleep. I could barely be in my room. I had washed my sheets while the movie played but I couldn't even bare to sit on it.

I didn't believe Peter. I couldn't believe that he had just wanted my attention. I think he truly was just a creep. I had been pacing for an hour when I finally said to hell with it all and left my room.

I opened his door, shutting it quietly.

"James I don't want hear about Lily anymore."

"Its not James." Sirius spun around in his bed. He was shirtless and breathtakingly beautiful. His hair was all messed up, his eyes wide from shock. A grin on his face.

"Charlotte…." He murmured.

"I-I cant. I cant be in there Sirius." I was close to tears and I hated it.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" He pulled the comforter up, opening it to me. I gladly shook my head and went to slip in.

He wrapped his arms around me, letting my head rest on his chest.

"You don't believe him, do you?" He asked. His fingers were running and down my arm. It was driving me crazy and soothing me at the same time.

"No, I don't."

"I think James just couldn't wrap his mind around one of his best friends being like that. You know he always sees only the best in people."

"Its one of his biggest downfalls." We were silent for a moment.

"Sirius?"

"Yes my love?"

"Were you serious about what you said earlier today?"

"Every word."

"You said that I made you want to be the boyfriend type. But you didn't say that you were my boyfriend."

"I didn't, huh? I thought I made that clear."

"Nope." I was now trailing my hands across his bare torso. It was taking everything I had not to start kissing where my hand touched.

"Well lets take care of that." He took my hand in his, threading our fingers together. His thumb was caressing mine.

"Charlotte Willow Potter?"

I smiled in response. "I will promise to do my very best to be good long term boyfriend. No scratch that, a great long term boyfriend. Because that is what you deserve. Will you give me a chance and be my girlfriend?"

I attacked him. My mouth closed over his and I gave no mercy. I shoved my tongue in his mouth, desperate for his taste. Once oxygen was absolutely necessary, I pulled back. Panting for air. He kept placing soft kisses on my mouth, one of his hands on my neck, titling my head in the right direction, another in my hair massaging my scalp.

We cooled down and I rested my head down on his chest. This time hitching my leg on his hip, our legs tangled together.

"Why did you leave home all those years ago?"

"That place was never home."

"I understand that. But was there a reason, something that set you off the edge and made you come here?"

"Do you remember when I was dating Jenevieve?"

How could I not? I had stared at her for hours trying to see what she had that I didn't. He had seemed head over heels for her. She was beautiful of course. Auburn hair, big blue-gray eyes, plump pink lips. I studied the way he looked at her. The way he held her hand tightly, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Of course."

"And you remember that she was a muggle born?" I nodded. Then it hit me.

"No…Really?"

"I went downstairs one day, to get food and return to my room as soon as I was able to when my parents asked me to sit down. They said that they knew I was getting to the dating age and that, even though they knew I was 'odd' they wanted to make sure I still knew what was right. That purebloods were with purebloods. I told them that I hated to break it to them but I was dating a muggle born. They were so furious. They said I wasn't a son of theirs. That I was to break up with her immediately. I didn't tell them that we already had, as you know I didn't keep girls for very long. But I packed up my stuff and told them all the go to hell." I was so shocked. I kissed under his jaw, smiling against him.

"You did all that just because they insulted muggleborns? I'm sure that wasn't the first time."

"Yes but I had just dated Jenevieve and I really liked her. I remembered what it was like for her. Having scum like that telling her she was less than them because of blood. I was just sick of it."

"So you traded her in for a blood traitor. I'm sure they're proud."

"I really, really, hope not." We laughed for a moment. "This has always been my home."

"Mine too."

"You realize that I would be kicked out if James walked in right now."

"He wouldn't."

"Have you ever met your brother?"

"Yes, which is why I plan on using blackmail to get my way. I might just make this my permanent room." He didn't say anything. "If that's ok of course."

"Oh no, its wonderful. I was just thinking about all that would entail…"

"You would have to find another place for your clothes, there wouldn't be room."

"A small price to pay."

"I might also need to bring in some of my furniture."

"Whatever you wish."

"Whatever I wish?"

"Ooh, what did I get myself into…" He chuckled.

"Could you hold me tonight Sirius?" He gave me a squeeze.

"I want to hold you every night." He confessed in my hair. I breathed him in. He smelled like fire wood, from earlier, but under that was his smell. It was musky, and manly, though it filled my mind making it go into a frenzy I couldn't understand. It wasn't strong but I couldn't imagine ever forgetting it. Though everytime I breathed it in, it smelled better than it how it did in my memory. It was Sirius.

"I wont ever let him touch you Charlotte." He whispered, "You're safe." For some reason I began to tear up. "You'll always be safe in my arms."

I didn't doubt him. I knew that whenever I was with Sirius I would be safe. He would protect me. There could be no harm done to me with him around.

"Promise?"

"If it's the last thing I do, I'll make you safe."

"You're talking like you love me." I smiled at him.

I looked up at him, his striking face. His piercing eyes. His strong chin. Defined jaw. Perfect nose.

He looked like an angel.

Or a model.

"And what if I said I did?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"That's probably for the best." I laughed, then kissed him. "But I'm going to be Serious Sirius for a moment."

"Alright."

"I think I'm getting there."

"Sirius in love?" My head rocked backwards laughing. "I'll believe it when I see it."

He flipped me over, and savagely pulled my face to his. His lips relentlessly moved against mine. He broke away a minute later, turning his mouth to work on my neck. Sucking at my pulse point, licking my collar bones. Making me shiver in pleasure.

"I'll give you something to really see."

My giggles quickly turned into moans.

**I'm so sad! Its over! My Charlotte's Story is over! Thank you so much for reading! And reviewing, because I know you will ;)**

**Love, **

**Jenna**


End file.
